Flexible display devices are increasingly preferred by people since they are light, thin, bendable and even rollable and have good mechanical properties. At present, the flexible display devices are applied in our daily lives more and more extensively.
The flexible display devices are usually fabricated on flexible carriers. Because the flexible display devices have the property of being likely to bend, great challenges are brought to the design and fabrication thereof.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a storage capacitor 14 is usually an essential device in a flexible liquid crystal display device (LCD) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. In general, the storage capacitor 14 is composed of upper and lower metal electrode plates 15 and an insulating layer 16 disposed there between. Since the flexible display device is easy to bend, the insulating layer 16 will break with more and more bending operations. If cracks extend to the metal electrode plates 15, the performance of the storage capacitor 14 will be degraded, and if a number of cracks are generated in the insulating layer 16, the capacitance value of the storage capacitor 14 will be seriously reduced, and even the storage capacitor 14 will be short circuited, which will directly affect the normal work of the flexible display device.
As another example, for the flexible display device, the insulating layer 16 will break with more and more bending operations. If the cracks penetrate through a via hole 2 formed in the insulating layer 16 resulting in damages to the conductive property of the via hole, poor contact and even open circuit will occur between different layers of metal electrodes connected through the via hole 2, which will directly affect the normal work of the flexible display device.